


Tick Tock

by Butman911



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Gen, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butman911/pseuds/Butman911
Summary: Mono hates Six. Mono wants to see Six. Mono wants to hold Six's hand tightly again. The neck crunches with a characteristic sound; the rope is too tight.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry for my English - I'm Russian
> 
> (this is certainly not an excuse, but still)

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

Minute by minute, day by day, week by week, month by month. One. In this gray room, among the walls and eyes, among the seething liquid and snide laughter, coming out of nowhere.

Not a day without self-digging, not a day without sadness, not a day without a burning sensation in the fingers, which bore blood into the wood of the chair, leaving splinters and abrasions. Not a day without self-hatred, everything around, static and thoughts about the Six.

This is her fault. It's all her fault. Mono always saved this mean girl: even if he got afraid at the sight of the Thin Man, he still saved her. And she is not.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

Year after year flow into infinity. Next decades. Static noise in the head, glitches in the eyes. It's so easy to throw the rope over the beam.

There is an image in mind: a little thin girl, with thin legs, a yellow raincoat and power incommensurable in her size. A ray of light in the dark kingdom - a candle at Mono's tombstone.

He writes a letter, right on thin knee: about everything thought at last - the handwriting is uneven, almost inhuman, with some kind of chaotic lines that jump across the lines. But can make out. A lonely tear runs down the senile wrinkled cheekbone, leaving a smeared paste on the sheet underneath.

Mono hates Six. Mono wants to see Six. Mono wants to hold Six's hand tightly again. The neck crunches with a characteristic sound; the rope is too tight.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

Mono wakes up in the woods.


End file.
